


Not Quite Switching

by LeviLessons



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Graphic Sex, M/M, Modern AU, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviLessons/pseuds/LeviLessons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Levi sets Reiner on his head and shows him versatility is a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Switching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MisguidedWarrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisguidedWarrior/gifts).



Running a towel over his damp hair, Levi looks up and aside at his younger partner, a bit of contemplation darkening his usual frown. Reiner stands brushing his teeth at the sink, shorts hanging low on his sculpted hips. They’d just showered together, but they may as well have been in opposite worlds for how much Reiner had paid attention to Levi’s sly proximity. The guy was studiously oblivious, blonde brows set in deep furrows as he dropped his toothbrush in its holder and wiped at his mouth.

Reiner leaves the bathroom without a word and Levi scowls deeper, quickening the scrub of towel over his head. A second towel is draped around his own slim hips and beginning to tent out along the front. Exhaling with a touch of frustration, Levi tosses both towels aside and follows after his hulking boyfriend.

With a huge yawn and a few groans from stretching arms and shoulders, Reiner drops himself onto the far edge of the bed, slumping over a moment later and laboriously dragging his legs up into the sheets. He’d been working doubles and studying for finals for weeks now, a schedule that had left their last tumble in the sheets nothing more than some quick rutting before Reiner had passed out for the two hours before he had class. That had been six days ago.

Crossing to the large bed, Levi crawls up on his knees and edges over to Reiner, gliding his hand over the other’s bare chest and mouthing light kisses from his temple to just behind his ear, sure sign that he was ready for some attention from his lover.

Eyes remaining closed, Reiner grabs Levi’s wrist and rolls away from him, pulling the smaller man up against his back and pinning his arm to his chest, heaving a sleepy sigh.

Levi frowns again, the heat of Reiner’s back and his hand across that impressive torso doing nothing to calm his nerves. He props himself up on an elbow and leans towards Reiner’s ear again, whispering at it, “Rei, wake up.”

“Hmm.” comes the reply, Reiner bringing Levi’s hand up to his mouth and pressing a kiss to his palm before dropping off the edge of consciousness again.

Sighing irritably, Levi pulls away and drags Reiner with him, flopping the larger man flat on his back before swinging a leg over his waist to sit naked atop his hard stomach. He takes Reiner’s hand and brings it to his own mouth, nuzzling at it, dragging lips over knuckles and teasing a tongue along the index before grazing teeth along the tip.

Reiner stirs and cracks one eye open and then the other, looking up at his devious boyfriend sucking in his fingertip. He shifts minutely, closing his eyes again and throwing his other arm over his face, “Levi, please… I’m tired..” he mumbles, sounding apologetic.

“And I’m fuckin’ horny.” comes the quick reply, Levi curling his tongue around the finger he takes in deeper as he squeezes his thighs along Reiner’s waist.

“..don’t think I can do this right now.” comes the muted reply and Levi deflates a touch, pulling the finger from his mouth and laying the hand across his face. Reiner really did look wiped out, and Levi admits he could be a demanding little shit in the sack. It was a wonder the younger man hadn’t thrown his back during their short run together thus far.

“Fine.” Levi says quietly, watching Reiner frown at the terse response. He moves off of him, ducking down to lay a placating kiss on Reiner’s chin, “Sleep, if you want.” and Reiner settles further into the bedding with a light, agreeable grumble.

But Levi sinks lower down the bed, gently hooking his fingers in the waistband of Reiner’s shorts and tugging them down over his hard-ridged hips. Reiner’s head tilts up and ocher eyes peer at Levi from under an arm, but Levi just shushes him and gives the shorts a good tug, freeing them from under the larger man’s ass and easily pulling them free of those long legs.

Dropping his head back against the pillows, Reiner shakes his head, “Levi..” he starts, his voice quiet but gaining a certain edge to it. He really was exhausted, even if Levi wanted to share the workload this time.

“Shut up,” Levi admonishes, but his voice is calm and his hands even more so as they cup along Reiner’s thighs, parting them, laying him open and kneeling between. Reiner’s breath changes but he remains unmoving, eyes covered and sinking heavy into the sheets.

Levi sits admiring for a moment, gray eyes wandering over the form beneath him. Reiner’s body is a masterpiece of hard, chiseled features and softer, rounded curves of flesh. The flaccid mound between his legs lays heavy and leaning aside, tired as the rest of him but still equally as impressive in size, even in this state.

Gliding his hands down the pale inner thighs, Levi can feel the strength of Reiner, had been on the receiving end of it a glorious amount of times, begged for it harder and faster and longer and it had always delivered. But now he wanted to know how this body reacted under softer attentions.

Levi dips his groping hands lower, dragging them along each leg and nearing the centerfold of their junction. Curling his fingers, he slowly rakes them under the full swell of each cheek, kneading and pulling them apart until those heavy thighs fall wider open and Levi lets out an appreciative sound deep in his throat, swallowing lightly as he exposes the tender pink bud along the cleft.

Lust-blown eyes flicking upward, he catches Reiner’s mouth part slightly, a quick breath taken in, his face covered but the tips of his ears flushing with color. His free hand lay beside him, fingers lightly curling into the sheets and Levi smiles.

Pulling half his bottom lip behind his teeth, Levi ghosts the pad of his thumb over the dusky ring of flesh, exciting and biting down when the skin trembles and tightens reflexively, Reiner letting out a soft shuddering breath from above. His penis moves slightly, swelling a touch as it lay amidst the fine hairs nestled around its base.

Leaning over, Levi nudges the soft mound with his nose, inhaling the musk of his lover, his own arousal swelling more impressively, his senses teased with scents of showered spice and sweet fragrance of body wash.

Slowly Levi extends his own legs behind him, settling down on his stomach between Reiner’s thighs. He cups his hands along the tender undersides, thumbs stroking and gently pulling, spreading Reiner wider. The broad chest of the younger man is visibly rising now, a sheen of perspiration visible and both pert nipples raised hard and high from his chest.

Levi again takes his time admiring this new view of his lover, rolling his hips down onto the bed, his erection hardening beyond comfort as he moves nearer. Eyes lowering behind thick black lashes, Levi exhales slowly, watching the body before him contract with the heat of his breath, the ring of tight muscle sink in anticipation, and a tiny noise escapes Reiner’s throat, his hand balling in the sheets.

Dropping his small mouth open, Levi extends his tongue and gingerly places it against the puckered skin, rolling it to barely glide a slow lap across the sensitive skin before pulling back again.

“Guuhh, god!” Reiner grunts out, his thighs tensing and spreading wider of their own accord.

A deeper curve shapes Levi’s lips and he pushes his thumbs firmer into Reiner’s skin, “Shh, easy..” he murmurs, opening his mouth wider and laying the flat of his tongue against Reiner’s body, dragging the slightly rough surface against Reiner’s entrance, eliciting another choked noise.

A glance up has Levi watching Reiner’s body react, his arousal becoming more apparent as his swelling erection rolls upward and begins lifting from his stomach.

“Fuckin’ like this, don’t you?” Levi teases, ducking down and flicking the tip of his wet tongue across Reiner’s convulsing entrance before pressing forward, getting his mouth flush against the burning heat of his body and suckling at the raised ring. His hands pull at Reiner’s full cheeks, gripping him as his tongue circles gently around.

Reiner is a gasping mess, his chest arching into the air and nipples fully erect as he presses the heel of his hand to his mouth, having never felt anything like Levi’s talented mouth against his most intimate area. The tongue writhing against him suddenly firms and tips against his entrance and Reiner calls out, hips working back against the probing muscle threatening to enter him. “Le--Levi! Oh fuck.. Mmm…”

The shove of hips against the bed isn’t enough to alleviate the coursing lust that Reiner’s pleading voice erupts in Levi’s groin and he moves abruptly to his knees, hands pulling under Reiner’s waist, tilting his solid hips in the air and hiking Reiner’s body up against his chest, Levi’s arms wrapping tight around his waist.

Weight suddenly shifted to his back and across his shoulder blades, Reiner drops his arm from his face to grab at the sheets with both hands, his ass hefted into the air and the small of his back hugged tight to Levi’s chest. Wide golden eyes look up at his impulsive partner who sets a heavily-lidded charcoal gaze down at him.

Levi’s arms hold Reiner steady and he shushes him again, grazing his cheek along the upended ass, “Relax, Rei..” he soothes, letting Reiner’s body lay along his, blinking slowly with a quiet moan when he rubs his hard dick along the other’s spine, “Don’t have to do a thing..” and he nods down again, beginning a tempoed tapping of his tongue against Reiner’s entrance.

The blonde youth let’s loose a fervent moan, head rolling back along the plush pillows and face flushing hotly. His hands grope downward, grabbing at Levi’s knees and trying to push himself up against that teasing pleasure, but Levi clicks his tongue and ceases the play against his asshole, “Uh uh, you tired fucker.. you don’t get to drive tonight. Fuckin’ lay there and take it..” he speaks, breath puffing over the wet, sensitive skin and Reiner nods, eyes closing, swallowing down a whine, just anything to get that mouth on him again. His dick is swaying free above Levi’s arms, hard and thick and pulsing.

“Good.” Levi breathes out, set to show the man what a gentle touch could do to a hardened body. Just because he’d been the top thus far in their relationship didn’t mean he didn’t deserve to be shown the pleasures of a bottom, and Levi knew how to show him the full merit of that spoiling. Reiner was ripped, there was no question, and most would go after his completion like a battering ram, driving into the large body and pulling it by force. With hands going gentle and mouth softening, Levi set to coax a deeper sensation from his deserving lover.

In his more sadistic ventures, he’d leave his partner’s erection neglected and unattended, but this experience was meant to sooth. To comfort. To relax and instill trust in what they could provide one another. Levi takes Reiner’s hard erection in hand and begins a slow, steady pumping of the length, alleviating the tension, curbing the uncomfortable desire into something manageable and Reiner sighs out another moan, releasing Levi’s knees and letting his arms lay limp at his sides.

Satisfied with Reiner’s slower breathing, Levi once again turns his attention to the slicked ass before him, dipping down and slowly beginning an assault with his open mouth. Pressing his parted lips to the heated skin, Levi works his mouth in gentle suckling motions, tongue easing along the bud, pressing firmer, and finally penetrating the tight ring of flesh. He shoves it deeper, listening to Reiner’s quiet moans and feeling his dick twitch in his hand.

He continues this lavish attention, pumping Reiner faster as he works him over, rimming him deeply and groaning vibrations inside him until Reiner is trembling in his arms.

“Ohh.. Levi…” he moans out, “oh, god, s’good…”

Levi grins and releases the cock to gently rub along Reiner’s perineum and nudge at his heavy sac before taking up the stroking of his thick shaft once again. The act sends a tremor down Reiner’s spine and he exhales sharply, his stomach contracting and head thrashing to the side. He’s so close and he doesn’t even realize it.

Noting the signs, Levi slows his actions, grabs Reiner’s erection at the base and lightly squeezes, slowly driving his tongue deeper into the hot body and everything goes still.

“Ohhh…” Reiner breathes out, his body tightening hard and then jolting, his cock firing a heavy load of come that sprays across his chest in white spatter. Then Levi moves his hand again, rubbing along the underside of Reiner’s dribbling dick, milking it empty with a satisfied noise of his own.

His boyfriend now spent and boneless, Levi gently lowers him back to the bed and once again straddles his waist, taking up a handful of Reiner’s come and slathering it across his own raging hard on, pumping hard and fast, reaching with his other hand to trail through more of the mess and reaches back, trails a come-slicked finger down his ass and prods it inside himself with a groan as his own completion takes him over, pooling hot tension in his sac before it coils tight and erupts through him, pouring like a fountain over the head of his dick and down his hand.

“Christ, baby…” Reiner breathes out, watching his lover so easily get himself off.

“Fuck, yes..” Levi moans, his eyes drawn to his load pooling and mingling with his lover’s come, watching it slide and run over the planes of his chest. He gives himself one more squeeze and sits heavily back on Reiner’s stomach, panting slightly.

Warm golden eyes look up at him, wet with satiated contentment and sliding heavier with exhaustion. “Shit, baby, that was..”

“Shut up.” Levi says again, but Reiner could hear the smile in his voice. His eyes really do fall closed then and he sighs heavily.

The weight lifts from his stomach and he feels a cool rush of air that chills the mess on his torso. But a moment later the bed dips again and Levi’s dragging a warm wet cloth across his chest. He’s thoroughly wiped down and then sheets are pulled up to warm his damp skin.

With the hint of a smug grin, Levi watches Reiner drift deeper into a foggy daze. He slinks off to the bathroom, does his hygienic routine again, and returns to Reiner’s side.

Curling up beside him, Levi presses close and nuzzles along the other’s neck, “Not bad, hm?” he prods, pleased he’d gotten to show Reiner the other side of their intimacy.

“Mmm..” Reiner agrees, eyes closed and pulling Levi into his arms.

“Next time..” Levi says, kissing along the other’s collarbone, “I’m fuckin’ you senseless..”

“…thank god..” was the mumbled reply, a large hand coming to gently cup behind Levi’s head, and then Reiner’s breathing is softly puffing along his black hair.

Levi smiles against Reiner’s chest, "Love you, Fucker.”

**Author's Note:**

> My hand slipped into 5 pages of Reivi smut.  
> Reiner never saw himself as anything but a top to Levi.  
> Not that Levi complains, but he's set to show him the alternatives.


End file.
